Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- The UN should have an Operative to help undertake missions such as finding criminals and fighting in the ICC *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for, but defendants should not be allowed to kill them in the ICC **Well, we can always appoint new operatives if this happens. *Novak for *AS against *Stahl Empire Against *Pullonia against *Shaderia - for *Kaneland: Against The Fellowship of The Table The Table has caused too much devastation on Arsinos and Kane Junior the 2nd should go on an epic quest in an attempt to destroy the table, or at least remove it from Arsinos, by hurling it into an Outland volcano (Avengers mission style) * Shaderia - For * AAC against. This would destroy not only Arsinos and Outland, but every conceivable world. Bad idea. * Lupaia abstain. * Pullonia abstain * Novak abstain * Stahl Empire for * AS for. Let the next map deal with it, Arsinos has seen enough of the damn table. Free Cookie Monster pardon cookie monster who is only a victim of a vile political game being played in the Loveshack *Pullonia for *AAC strongly against. Cookie monster at the moment has not actually been detained. AAC took its punishment for the nukes with dignity. So should Pullonia, whose leader delibertaely broke UN law. *Stahl Empire for *AS against. *Dalania against Proposal for illegal WMD use Nations which use WMD illegally will be not be allowed to build or possess any offensive silos. If a nation uses nukes illegally and refuses to obey this law, they should potentially face UN invasion. If a banned nation wishes to own an offensive silo again, it must be put through the UNGA. *AS for To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake